Laura
by Yolodie44
Summary: Une jeune fille, Laura, déambule dans les rues sombres de la capitale. Elle a un but bien précis : retrouver le plus grand criminel que ce monde ait porté, le Patron.


_**Salut tout le monde donc voilà c'est ma première fanfic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! (best introduction ever)**_

**Les personnalités sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Le personnage de Laura est ma création.**

Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner dans le ciel quand Laura sortit de chez elle, arborant

une tenue plutôt... provocatrice : un débardeur noir à moitié transparent avec un décolleté énormément plongeant, et un pantalon en simili cuir tellement moulant que l'on pouvait presque distinguer chaque détail de ce qu'il était sensé cacher, le tout agrémenté de bottes à talons aiguilles dont le claquement frénétique résonnait à travers la rue dans laquelle elle déambulait.

Elle n'était pas habituée à porter ce genre de tenues, sa mère le lui avait toujours interdit.

Mais elle se moquait bien de l'avis de cette dernière. Elle ne se gênait pas, elle, pour avoir un rencard chaque jour avec un homme qui avait au moins dix ans de moins qu'elle, et toujours habillée en marie couche-toi là ! Parfois même elle ne revenait que le lendemain matin, très tard, en inventant des excuses diverses et variées plus ou moins plausibles.

Mais cela pouvait tourner en l'avantage de la jeune fille. En l'absence de sa mère, elle pouvait faire _tout ce qu'elle voulait_. Et si elle voulait se balader dans la rue avec une tenue digne d'une prostipute, après tout, ça n'engageait qu'elle !

D'ailleurs, c'était précisément vers la zone de travail de ces dernières qu'elle se rendait. Ce n'était pas pour travailler qu'elle s'était habillée comme elles, mais pour se fondre dans la masse afin de parler à l'une d'entre elles. Une certaine... Tatiana. D'ailleurs, d'après ce que Laura avait entendu dire à propos de cette femme, Tatiana n'était pas UNE prostituée, c'était LA prostituée la plus renommée du coin.

De plus, Tatiana avait réussi à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de celui que toutes les jeunes filles de l'âge de Laura devaient redouter plus que tout autre pédophile, mais qui, au lieu de ça, lui tombaient dans les bras dès qu'elles le voyaient : je parle évidemment du plus grand criminel que ce monde ait porté, le Patron.

Autrement dit, la personne que Laura recherchait depuis des mois, sans aucun succès. Jusqu'au jour où elle avait atterri dans un bar miteux où on lui avait parlé de Tatiana.

Et maintenant, elle marchait dans la rue que les habitués surnommaient « la rue des catins », et pour cause : un bâtiment sur trois se trouvaient être des bordels, et Tatiana travaillait dans l'un d'eux. Cependant Laura avait dû bien se renseigner auprès des alcooliques du bar : pour elle, tous ces bâtiments se ressemblaient.

Plus elle avançait dans la rue, plus le soleil déclinait, et plus elle croisait d'habitués empestant l'alcool qui la dévisagèrent avec des sourires idiots. Laura, bien que peu rassurée, continua d'avancer en faisant mine d'ignorer leurs regards pervers et les mains qui venaient lui pincer les fesses.

Enfin, elle arriva devant le bordel tant renommé, entre autres pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était le préféré du Patron, et sûrement parce que c'était là que Tatiana « exerçait ses talents ».

Laura hésita un instant : devait-elle vraiment se risquer là-dedans juste pour une personne ? Mais ce n'était pas une simple personne, c'était le Patron ! Des tas de jeunes filles tueraient pour passer une nuit avec lui ! Des tas de pensées contradictoires se bousculèrent en une seconde dans la tête de la jeune fille. Finalement, elle poussa violemment la porte. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle d'un air suspicieux. Puis, en voyant comment elle s'était habillée, firent comme si de rien n'était.

Tatiana, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, compta tous les jolis billets que ses clients lui avaient laissé. Et encore, la journée n'était pas finie. Mais elle n'avait pas d'« activité » prévue pendant le demi-heure à venir. Elle marchait entre ses collègues prostituées, lorsque l'une d'entre elles accourut vers elle. Mathilda, prostituée qui avait l'étrange capacité d'avaler le vomi de ses clients bourrés -donc des trois quarts de sa clientèle-, ce qui avait particulièrement intéressé le Patron, et qui avait fait d'elle la seconde favorite de ce dernier. Autrement dit, la pire ennemie de Tatiana.

« Et merde, songea Tatiana, elle me veut quoi encore celle-là ? »

Y'a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, annonça Mathilda d'un ton glacial.

Tatiana ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle savait déjà qui était à coup sûr cette personne. Elle pensait bien évidemment au Patron, le seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir à sa merci. Le seul homme qui arrivait à lui procurer plus de plaisir que n'importe qui d'autre. Le seul homme qui-

Elle stoppa net ces pensées en découvrant que la personne qui la sollicitait était une jeune fille de quinze ou seize ans, très brune, et dont le regard jeté par ses grands yeux verts avait un air déterminé. Tatiana se demanda ce qu'une gamine de son genre pouvait bien faire ici.

Désolée mon chou, mais j'ai du travail, dit Tatiana avant même que la jeune fille n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à expliquer les rudiments du métier aux débutantes de ton genre.

Et elle lui tourna le dos, s'apprêtant à repartir, lorsque derrière elle, la voix de Laura (car c'était d'elle dont il s'agissait) retentit :

Je suis pas là pour chercher du boulot.

La prostituée se retourna. Que cherchait cette fille ?

Écoute petite, j'ai rien contre les gens comme toi, mais je prends uniquement les mecs, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement avant de tourner les talons.

La jeune fille sourit, amusée, puis répondit :

Non, je ne viens pas pour ça non plus.

Tatiana commençait à perdre patience.

Me fait pas perdre mon temps, petite conne. J'ai pas que ça à foutre de parler à une sale gamine de ton genre.

Le ton qu'avait pris la jeune femme était devenu cinglant et menaçant. Cependant l'adolescente n'en avait aucunement l'air effrayé. Au contraire, elle en paraissait presque amusée, ce qui ne fit qu'agacer Tatiana au plus haut point.

Enfin la gamine se décida à parler :

Je veux simplement que tu me dises où est-ce que le Patron de ce bordel habite.

À ces mots, Tatiana la dévisagea avec incompréhension. Pourquoi une simple gamine comme elle s'intéressait-elle au boss ? Et de toute façon, il était hors de question qu'elle lui communique un renseignement personnel de _son _Patron !

Parce que tu crois que je vais te la donner comme ça, connasse ? s'exclama-t-elle avec une soudaine colère. Tu te rends compte que je risque de perdre mon boulot et ma place de favorite si je te la donne ?

Laura, d'abord surprise de la violente réaction de la jeune femme, se ressaisit rapidement et répondit :

Très bien, ne me dis rien, je me débrouillerai. Tant pis, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais détourner tous tes rendez-vous de la semaine afin que tous tes clients aillent voir Mathilda et pas toi...

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla, un petit rictus aux lèvres.

Tatiana en resta bouche bée. Cette fille était-elle en train de lui faire du chantage ? Mais comment pouvait-elle...

Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions ! Que cette fille bluffe ou qu'elle dise la vérité, Tatiana n'allait pas prendre le risque de la laisser partir et de perdre son boulot, son argent et sa place de favorite du Patron !

Attends un peu, petite... On devrait pouvoir s'arranger, toi et moi... dit-elle.

Laura se retourna, l'air triomphant.

J'veux bien te dire où mon boss vit avec ses... colocataires...

Elle marque un temps d'hésitation, puis reprit :

Mais si on te demande, tu diras que c'est Mathilda qui t'a tout dit, vu ?

Laura étouffa un rire.

Sinon ? demanda-t-elle d'un air de défi.

Tatiana n'avait qu'une seule envie : frapper cette sale gamine au visage pour une pareille insolence. Cependant elle se retint, craignant trop pour son boulot.

Sinon, répondit-elle enfin, je me démerderai pour engager un tueur à gages à ta poursuite contre quelques nuits que je pourrai lui offrir. Tu ne serais pas la première.

Laura, bouche bée, n'osa pas relever. Elle dit simplement :

Entendu, de toute façon j'avais pas l'intention de la répéter à qui que ce soit.

Laura ressortit du bâtiment, heureuse. Elle avait enfin obtenu ce qu'elle cherchait depuis des mois. Enfin, elle allait faire connaître son existence au Patron !

Mais, tout en quittant la ruelle, elle s'interrogea soudainement : que dirait sa mère si elle l'apprenait ?

La question fut bien vite réglée : sa mère n'en saurait jamais rien.

« De toute façon, même si je lui disais, je suis sûre qu'elle n'entendrait pas, elle serait trop occupée à s'inscrire sur des dizaines de sites de rencontre. »

Il faisait pratiquement nuit, le soleil avait déjà disparu, les lampadaires étaient déjà allumés et répandaient leur lumière rassurante sur les trottoirs parisiens.

Laura jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : bientôt 20h. Sa mère avait dit qu'elle rentrerait vers 20h30... Une demi-heure n'allait pas suffire. De toute façon, s'aventurer autour de la propriété des Sommets à la nuit tombée était une très mauvaise idée, surtout quand on est une fille de l'âge de Laura et qu'on est habillé comme elle.

La jeune fille décida finalement de rentrer chez elle, même si à tous les coups sa mère n'allait pas tenir sa promesse.

Elle s'apprêta à entrer dans l'immeuble où se trouvait le minuscule appartement où elle vivait avec sa mère. Elle crut alors entendre du bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna : rien. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, puis entendit un autre bruit. Elle se retourna de nouveau. Un homme, vêtu d'un costume noir et de lunettes de soleil, assez imposant malgré sa petite taille, se tenait juste derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas du tout le temps de réagir qu'elle fut plaquée contre le mur de son immeuble par celui qu'elle cherchait depuis des mois, le Patron.

Alors gamine, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Laura, on s'intéresse à moi ?

Laura, terrifiée, ne répondit absolument rien. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu être au courant qu'une jeune fille le recherchait. Soudain, elle comprit. Tatiana ! Cette sale pute avait dû la balancer au Patron !

Mais savoir ça ne l'aidait en rien. Elle était piégée, face au plus grand criminel que ce monde ait porté, sans aucun moyen de s'en tirer indemne.

_Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;) J'essaierai d'écrire la suite le plus rapidement possible ! _

_Bye !_


End file.
